Apocalyptic Desires
by WindyBlue
Summary: John Egbert was a young adult looking for romance, and he thought he finally found it when he met Dave Strider on a blind date. Things were going smoothly until John witnessed a man being eaten alive across the street from them. Now John and Dave are stuck in this apocalyptic scenario with only each other to have their backs. Rated M for gore, sexual themes, and swearing.


_Click clack._

The sound of the waitresses heels were starting to bug John Egbert, who was currently in a restaurant with his blind date. His friend Jade decided it would be a good idea to hook him up with a fellow named Dave Strider, who she had met a few years back in a petting zoo or something. He didn't really focus on the details. The only thing that mattered was he was available and willing to go on a date with John, since at this point he was desperate. Ever since the dark-haired boy had gotten out of college, he was worried he might end up alone forever with a bunch of cats in some old apartment building. As unlikely as it was unlikely, it could still happen. With the help of several of his friends, he had been searching for the perfect partner for awhile now and he was pretty sure he found him. Dave Strider, a guy with dyed blonde hair and wears shades indoors. When John questioned it, he was informed that he had some eye condition that made his eyes sensitive to light. He was pretty interesting, and John really liked his voice. The only thing that bugged him was that Dave was taller than him by around 5 inches, but he could get used to that. They decided to meet at some cheap diner with mediocre food, which was fine if it weren't for the fact that service was slow and the waitress wore heels that clacked everywhere she went. The poor girl was probably getting blisters in those. Their food hadn't arrived yet, so the two decided to make some small talk while they waited.

"So uh, what do you do to pay the bills?" John asked out of curiosity. Dave seemed like the kind of guy to do a bunch of odd jobs for a living while working on some hobby that would end up making him millions. Honestly that was probably the case.

"I DJ at nightclubs, which is pretty fun. The pay is sweet too. Also sometimes I do some acting shit, like being in plays and stuff. Sometimes they pay me, sometimes they don't. Its still fun to do though, plus its a damn good experience," Dave shrugged, leaning back in his chair while sipping his chocolate milkshake. Hes had at least three of those since they've arrived, and John was positive he would have even more.

"So, do you wanna be a professional actor then?" The pale-skinned boy asked again, deciding to press further on the subject.

"Kinda? I mean, its something I really like doing and all, but I don't know if I want to do it as an actual career. Besides I think i'll just stick to my DJing," he replied, putting his now empty cup on the table and asking the waitress for another one. Dave was totally paying for all his drinks. "What about you Egbutt? What kind of shit do you do?"

"I work part-time in a fast food restaurant, but I also do some other stuff like babysitting whenever I get a job. Jade and I share an apartment, so she helps a lot," John replied, slightly smiling as he noticed their waitress bringing out a plate of food that looked similar to theirs. His smile brightened when he realized it was indeed their food. Instantly he sunk his teeth into his cheeseburger as if he hadn't eaten for days, glancing up at Dave and noticing he was chuckling at him. While his tan date ate his food at a slow pace, John gobbled down everything on his plate in a matter of minutes.

"How was your food? Or did you eat it so fast you didn't taste it?" Dave joked, munching on a french fry. John rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, not answering his question. He couldn't think of a good combat. While Dave continued to eat his food, John's eyes drifted around the diner and eventually ended up staring out the window. And that's when he saw a very bizarre sight. There was a man that was soaked in blood hobbling down the street, his eyes completely white and hollow. Another man then walked up to the blood soaked stranger, but as soon as he touched him the stranger grabbed his arm and took a huge bite out of it. Screaming and struggling continued, but he had an extremely tight grip on the man as he continues to gnaw on the ligament. Eventually he gnawed his way up to his shoulder, where he finally tore the arm off and began to eat it. The man fell to the ground crying in pain and began to crawl away, but behind the stranger came more strange citizens that began to attack the civilians walking outside. John felt sick from the entire display, quickly covering his mouth to prevent his food from coming up. That would be a waste of good food after all.

"Whats wrong?" Dave asked, finally finished with his meal and looking concerned. John didn't have time to explain before more of those strange zombie-ish creatures burst into the diner and began to attack the people inside. John jumped out of his seat and grabbed Dave's arm, yanking him away from the bloodshed and into the kitchen.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing in the kitchen? Staff only!" A chef yelled at him, but John pushed him aside and ran for the exit. It led to an alleyway, to which the short but strong boy ran with all his might towards his blue car. He shoved Dave in the passenger seat, jumped in the drivers seat, and drove at top speed away from all that madness.

"John what the fuck?" Dave yelled, obviously having no idea what was going on. That was to be expected though, since John hadn't said a word since he felt sick at the diner and Dave didn't see what he had saw.

"Dave, oh my god i'm like ninety percent sure its the apocalypse and ten percent sure this is all just a huge dream. There were people eating each other, and people killing others, and oh my fucking god what are we going to do?" He began to slightly shake, terrified on what was going on. Dave placed a hand on his back and began to softly rub circles up and down John's back. His hand was warm and felt soft, helping ease his worries. But this was still a huge deal.

"Well, first off we're going to need weapons. What are we if we can't defend ourselves against those beasts?" Dave stated, and John showed that he agreed by nodding his head. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth his voice would crack and he would melt down. "Alright cool, lets head to my place then. I got swords there. They're pretty shitty, but they'll probably get the job done."

"Why do you have swords at your place?" John asked after taking a few deep breaths.

"Take a left up here. And by Bro's a huge fan of shit like that and I don't question it," he replied with a shrug. John took a left turn, only to gasp at the sight in front of him. It was even worse than where they were. Survivors were getting eaten one by one, the zombie beasts seemed to be coming from no where, and the ground was stained red. "Shit, look out!" Dave yelled, making John swerve the car and his face fly into the steering wheel hard. The only thing he could remember was Dave's terrified face and several screams as John's vision faded into darkness.


End file.
